


Heroes of Mandalore's Past

by pretchatta



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Kanan Jarrus, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Padawan Kanan Jarrus, Secret Relationship, Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretchatta/pseuds/pretchatta
Summary: Small spoiler for SW Rebels S04 E01!When a trio of Mandalorians come to their aid on Krownest, the last person Kanan expects to meet is the sister of a woman he saw long ago, back when his name was still Caleb Dume and the worst thing that could happen to a Jedi was that he could be caught breaking the Code...He really should not have seen that.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Heroes of Mandalore's Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun, loosely inspired by [this tumblr post](https://elphabaforpresidentofgallifrey.tumblr.com/post/166456171393/bo-katan-i-need-to-unite-mandalore-to-preserve-my). And there's some bonus Ahsoka at the end, because I couldn't resist.

"Kanan and Ezra, this is Lady Bo-Katan of House Kryze. Her sister, Satine, once ruled Mandalore." Fenn Rau continued talking, but Kanan Jarrus was no longer listening.

_Satine Kryze?_

For once, Kanan was glad of the mask that covered his ruined eyes; it meant no-one saw his eyebrows shoot up with shock as he recognised the name. He would never have expected to be reminded of _that_ particular moment from his past...

It had started one evening, after he had begun his journey back to the Temple after a tour of the Senate with Master Billaba. He had been so sure that she was going to use the time to talk about taking him on as a padawan, but it had merely been a lesson in politics.

"Hey, youngling! It’s Caleb, right?" He turned at the sound to see the one who had hailed him, surprised that another Jedi was in the Senate building at this hour.

"Yes, Padawan Tano," he replied respectfully as the Togrutan fell into step beside him. "Though I’m not going to be a youngling much longer; I can feel it." He hadn’t meant to add the last part, but being called 'youngling' by someone barely older than he was stung a little.

She chuckled. "I’m sure a master will choose you soon, but right now I just need to ask for a favour. Can you deliver a message for me?"

"Of course. Who’s it for?"

"There was some kind of meeting between several senators earlier today, and they asked for representatives from the Council to attend," she explained, turning down a corridor that would take them away from the building's exit. "They should be finishing around now, and I need you to find Master Kenobi before he leaves and tell him that his next deployment has been moved forward. He’ll be leaving with his men first thing tomorrow morning. Can you do that?"

It seemed simple enough. "Sure. But - Ahsoka, why can’t you deliver the message?"

"I have to say the same thing to Anakin - I mean, Master Skywalker - and I don’t know where either of them are going to be after this meeting. If they’ve finished early, I might not be able to reach them both, and I have a feeling they’re going to leave in different directions."

Caleb nodded, secretly in awe of someone who could call the great Anakin Skywalker by his first name so casually. "Why can’t you just contact them on their comms?" he asked, forgetting for a moment that most Jedi didn’t like when he asked so many questions. She didn't seem to mind, however.

"They’ve both turned them off - probably at the senators’ request. You know how politicians can get when you interrupt their speeches." She shot him a grin. "Oh, speaking of politicians - it looks like we’re just in time!"

Ahead of them, a door had opened and richly-dressed Senators and various other representatives were spilling out into the corridor. Caleb spotted a white robe below swept-back auburn hair.

"There’s Master Kenobi - I’ll go talk to him now."

"I can’t see Anakin - hmm, maybe Jar Jar knows where he went. Thanks Caleb!" she called over her shoulder, already jogging down the corridor towards the gungan.

He began threading through the dispersing crowd in the direction he’d seen the Jedi Master going. It was made easy by the fact that he was talking to a tall, slender woman dressed in peacock blue robes, her blonde hair caught up in an elaborate headpiece that rose high above everyone's heads.

The number of people in front of him made closing the distance difficult, but he finally dodged past the last one and turned a corner into a corridor that was deserted save for the pair he pursued. Before he could call out, they disappeared into a side room, so he quickly darted forwards and caught the door just before it finished swinging shut and followed them in.

He immediately regretted it.

The woman - Duchess Satine of Mandalore, he remembered from Master Billaba’s earlier lesson - was leaning back against an occasional table, her fingers gripping the delicately carved edge. Her back was arched and her head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, revealing the smooth, pale curve of her neck. 

Standing in front of her - very close - Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was kissing his way down her exposed throat. One of his arms was curled around her waist while the other was moving to her head; as Caleb watched, frozen in horror, Master Kenobi pulled at the headpiece and the whole thing came off, allowing the Duchess’ hair to cascade around her shoulders. She gave a little gasp as his lips reached her collarbone, and he responded by sucking at the skin there, causing her to let out a low moan. 

Colour was flushing Satine’s cheeks as Obi-Wan, having discarded the headpiece on the table, slowly ran his hand up her side. He tilted his head to catch her lips in a heated kiss.

Unnoticed by either of them, Caleb forced his muscles to move again. 

Slowly, silently, he backed out of the room, careful to close the door as quietly as he could. He then turned and sprinted back down the hall, not stopping until he reached the place where he’d said goodbye to Ahsoka.

He was out of breath, and his heart was racing, but it wasn’t just from the run. He _definitely_ should not have seen that. He took deep breaths, trying to remember the calming exercises Master Yoda had taught the younglings. Gradually, the adrenaline faded and his pulse stopped pounding in his ears, though he couldn’t quite get his heart rate to return to normal. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Ahsoka; she came back from the direction he’d seen her disappear in, looking every inch the perfect Jedi. Caleb almost felt jealous, but Jedi didn’t feel jealousy. She walked slowly, head high, shoulders down, her face a solemn mask of serenity. It almost looked strange, as the few times he’d seen her around the Temple she was always animated, usually in conversation with someone.

She caught sight of him waiting and seemed to give herself a little shake before her face broke into a smile. "Did you manage to pass on the message?"

"Uh..." Caleb felt his face flush and ducked his head to avoid her eyes. "No, I - I lost him."

"It’s okay. Anakin... was in a private meeting, and the door was locked."

He risked a glance at her, but she wasn’t looking at him either. "So I guess we failed?"

She hesitated for a moment, a slightly pained look on her face, before relaxing into a resigned expression. "They’ll find out in the morning when Rex and Cody come for them..." 

They had laughed together as they set off back to the Temple, but Kanan wasn’t laughing now as the memory returned to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t need eyes to know that this Bo-Katan would be a fierce woman, and he didn’t want her suspecting just how much of her sister he had seen in that brief viewing.

**

It was taking every ounce of her concentration to scrub that image out of Ahsoka’s memory. She wracked her brain for any Jedi trick she might have been taught for clearing the mind...

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

Nope, not working. 

Jar Jar had told her that 'Ani' had left early to escort Padmé to her chambers, as she had suddenly started feeling unwell. Being concerned for her friend, she had run straight there, and not noticed that Padmé’s usual guards had been dismissed for the night as Ahsoka had burst through the doors and into the room beyond.

Padmé had been kneeling on the floor in front of Anakin, his fingers tangled in her hair that was no longer in its usual neat, elaborate up-do. He was watching her through half-lidded eyes as she bobbed her head, and letting out soft little cries in time with her motions. The decorative pillar that he was leaning against seemed to be the only thing holding him up.

Her entrance did not go unnoticed; Ahsoka wasn’t sure what had been worse, the scene she had unwittingly walked in on or the small _pop_ Padmé’s mouth had made as she pulled away and turned to see the source of the interruption. The padawan only caught a glimpse of the pair’s matching expressions of shock as she spun and fled the room, ignoring the surprised exclamation of "Snips?!" from her master.

Later, when she was back in her room, she reflected on what she had told Caleb. Oh, how she wished the door _had_ been locked.

Tomorrow’s deployment was going to be uncomfortable.


End file.
